How the King Destroyed Christmas
by Mechanical Oven
Summary: Every year King Dedede's Christmas had always been bad. Many smashers received and gave gifts, while he had got nothing. Having enough, he plans to make things different for this year...
1. The Awesome Idea

**Originally I was going to make this primarily a Kirby fic, but I felt that I could probably do a lot more with it if it was a Smash Bros. fic. This is primarily focused on Smash 4, though not all the characters are in here. It's either because I haven't played much of the franchise or at all, or I just forgot to put them in it. There are three other characters included in here that weren't in Smash Bros., and two of them are characters I wished were playable. :P**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awesome Idea

Nearly every smash fighter in Smashville happened to enjoy Christmas.

But, King Dedede, who lived up in his own castle built by his minions, could not stand this year.

No, that was too light.

King Dedede absolutely _loathed_ this time of the year. Just thinking about it made him grit his teeth and clench his fists.

There could've been many reasons as to why he hated this time of the year.

Maybe his beak wasn't properly adjusted.

Maybe his robe was too tarnished.

But maybe the true reason was that his belly was two times too big.

Watching through his binoculars, he noticed many fighters exchanging gifts. Mario had given Sonic a new pair of shoes that would let him fit special gems in it, and Sonic had given him a new pair of gloves that resembled his. The likes of Link and Zelda, Lucina and Robin, Kirby and Ness, and even Fox and Falco had also been giving each other presents.

Sure, this time of the year the fighters weren't too busy fighting, but there were all of these people giving gifts as a sign of friendship. Heck, there were even people who weren't playable fighters who were there, such as Knuckle Joe, Phosphora, and even Viridi, who was blushing annoyingly at a gift Pit gave her.

And what did King Dedede get for the following years? Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

...Actually, no. He _did_ get something from Kirby. But just thinking about it made him steam with anger. And just what was this gift he had gotten?

A hug. A _hug_. That filthy pink puffball had to give him a _hug_ of all things. And King Dedede could not _stand_ hugs, especially from puffballs. Thinking about that made his face sour.

As King Dedede continued to growl angrily while watching through his binoculars, two figures had stepped onto the balcony where he stood. One of them was a normal Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandanna. The other was a lavender snail with a light green goatee, green eyes, and dark green shell. As they approached their king, he turned to face them with his usual angry look.

"Can you believe what's going on down there?!" King Dedede exclaimed. "Every year it's the same! They give each other gifts, and it's always something cool! And I don't get anything! Not even Bowser and Ganondorf have given me anything! And they're _villains_!"

"Well, Your Majesty..." the snail started. "Maybe it's because of your personality..."

"Are you saying that I'm a flawed king, Escargon?!" the king growled, narrowing his eyes as he leaned his head closer to intimidate his assistant.

"N-No no! I wasn't saying that!" Escargon cried sheepishly, waving his arms in front of himself. "I was just saying...that...umm..."

"Maybe you should...be nicer?" Bandana Waddle Dee suggested.

"What? But I'm nice!" King Dedede complained. "You guys think that, right?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Just say yes..." Escargon whispered. "He doesn't take things too well."

"What was that, Escargon?" King Dedede asked with a suspicious look.

"We were saying that you're nice! Nothing else!"

"Oh... Well in that case, I might not have to use my hammer..." King Dedede turned back to his binoculars and resumed his watch over the smash fighters. This time, he spotted Sonic testing out his new shoes, and Mario was looking at the new gloves. Pit was also running from a treasure chest with legs for some reason.

He would've continued looking, but he found himself interrupted once more.

"Your Majesty!" a Waddle Dee cried, running to the king. "Someone's waiting at your castle door!"

King Dedede perked up and turned around with an excited look. "Finally! It looks like someone has decided to give me something!"

He hurried into the castle like an excited dog, knocking over the three on the balcony. As he ran through the hallways, several more Waddle Dee were trampled. When he finally reached the door, he opened the door with a big smile.

Unfortunately, that smile hadn't lasted too long. Standing in front of the door was not a pleasant sight.

"Why hello there, Dedede! How goes the holiday for you?"

"What are you doing here, Hades?" King Dedede grumbled, looking at the purple, human-like figure covered in red tattoos with red, green and pink colored hair wearing grotesque robes and a cape made of darkness and fire. Just the grin on this god's face was enough to annoy the king. "Aren't you dead?"

"Hmmmm... Yes, I am supposed to be dead..." Hades pondered, though his creepy grin had not gone away. "But I guess the author of this dreadful story wanted me to be a playable Smash Bros. character, so he gave me a cameo. Not that I'm complaining. It just gives me the opportunity to make people such as Pitty Pat miserable. But I'm sure the ladies everywhere are celebrating my return as we speak!"

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"I thought _you_ of all people would remember this holiday. You know, stockings, trees, _presents_."

"Did ya get me something?" King Dedede asked, perking up to the last thing he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hades smirked, a purple present with a ribbon matching Hades's hair materializing in his hands. "'Tis the season, after all!"

King Dedede snatched the present box from the god and began to eye it with a greedy look.

"So, you've got something to say to me, my dear friend?"

"Yeah. Get lost!"

The king slammed the door in front of Hades, not too surprising to the god himself. With the same grin on his face, he decided to make his exit.

"I'm sure he'll love what I got him," Hades remarked. "Better go until another author writes me in another fanfiction."

* * *

King Dedede chuckled greedily as he ran through the same hallways as before, once again knocking down many Waddle Dees in his path. He kicked the door open into his throne room, which was designed to suit him. The floor had a red rug leading to his throne, and the golden walls had depictions of himself.

He hurried over to his golden throne, and once he sat down, he placed the present on his lap.

"Finally... It's about time someone gave me something cool!" King Dedede grinned.

Like an excited child, he began to tear away the wrapping paper until all that was left was a plain white box. King Dedede rubbed his hands greedily as he opened the box. However, his look became confused when all he found inside was a purple card and a letter with a foul odor.

"What the... What's this?" King Dedede inspected the card, looking at it closely. "It says it's a membership for Underworld Fitness?"

He then looked at the paper included in the box and spotted Hades's handwriting on it.

_Dear Dedede,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm sure you've taken a look at my magnificent gift. I thought of giving it to Bowser or Ganondorf, but they didn't seem interested. And let's not even get started on Ridley... I wish he spoke like he did in the manga, because his roars ruined my hair the last time I saw him. But then I remember you and that belly of yours. I'm sure you would put some good use to it. Perhaps after going to Underworld Fitness, you'll have an incredible body like mine after I went there! ...Oh, wait. I just made myself look like this._

_Hades~_

King Dedede's faced reddened with anger as he tore up the letter and began to stomp on it like an angry child after throwing it on the floor. If there was one thing he hated on the same level of hugs, it was gym memberships.

Bandana Waddle Dee and Escargon entered the throne room while he was in the middle of his tantrum. They spotted him jumping up and down on the floor on the torn up paper. Escargon finally approached his king and noticed the card he had.

"What's that?" Escargon wondered, taking the card. "A free gym membership? Why, Your Majesty, this is a gift that should do you a big favor!"

As he looked at the card, King Dedede had bonked his head, causing the card to fly upward so he could snatch it.

"Escargon! You know how much I hate these kind of gifts!" King Dedede growled, tearing up the card. "I want some cool video game, food, or a better hammer! Not these lame gifts that don't suit me! Why does everyone get to have the cool stuff but me?"

"Well... Maybe you're on Santa's naughty list?" Bandana Waddle Dee deduced. "He's always giving presents to all the good people!"

"Naughty list? That can't be right!"

"It might be so..." Escargon trailed, finally recovering from the bonk he received. "On Christmas night, he'll be going to every house in Smashville and give them their gifts. I doubt he'll be coming here anytime soon."

"Argh! That's not fair!" King Dedede complained.

"It's not like you can do something about it..." Bandana Waddle Dee trailed.

A light bulb suddenly appeared over the king's head after a few seconds. Soon, a big grin, bigger than the one he had before had appeared on his face. However, this one looked more mischievous than greedy.

"I think I just came up with an _awesome_ idea," King Dedede chuckled in a scheming manner. "And I know it will make everyone know how I feel about this holiday!"

"Your Majesty... What are you planning?" Escargon asked.

"Oh, nothing big... It's time we made a certain outfit!"

"You mean one like Santa Claus?!" Bandana Waddle Dee gasped.

"Who do you think I meant?! C'mon! You guys are helping!"

King Dedede grabbed Escargon and Bandana Waddle Dee and made a dash out of the throne room.

For the next few hours, King Dedede had gotten to work on making a jacket and hat that resembled Santa Claus. He had cotton, some soft red material, and he had started to get it sewn up.

And by work, I mean sitting down eating junk food while all the Waddle Dees took care of that.

"You guys need to hurry up!" King Dedede shouted. "It's almost the night of Christmas Eve, and we gotta get to business soon!"

The Waddle Dees obeyed and started to hurry up while King Dedede continued to sit on his chair lazily.

An hour later, the Santa Claus outfit was finally finished, and now King Dedede stood before a mirror two Waddle Dees struggled to hold up. He examined the hat and even the red jacket he now wore. A black belt was around his belly, and instead of his yellow feet, he wore black boots. To top it all off, King Dedede had worn a fake beard as well.

"So, are you happy?" Escargon asked.

"Not quite..." King Dedede answered. "I look like Santa Claus, but I feel that there's something missing..."

"Hmmmmmm..." the snail pondered. "Oh! You mean the reindeer, right?"

"Yeah, that! I need some reindeer to take me down to Smashville!"

His eyes immediately looked over at Bandana Waddle Dee and a couple of others, with the former giving him a weird look.

"What?" Bandana Waddle Dee gawked.

"Say... Why don't you guys come with me? You might be of good use!"

At first, the Waddle Dees had started to run, but one quick bonk to their head from King Dedede's hammer was enough to stop them. He grabbed the group and started to drag them elsewhere.

"This is going to be a long day..." Escargon sighed as he followed King Dedede.

* * *

**For updates regarding this story, I plan to update the next chapter Tuesday, and then the final chapter will by up on Christmas, for those curious about the upload schedule of this. I think it works better for me too. :P**


	2. King Dedede is Coming to Town

Chapter 2: King Dedede is Coming to Town

With everything set, King Dedede sat on his red sleigh that was designed to resemble Santa Claus's. Escargon was right beside him, only he looked less certain than King Dedede.

"Your Majesty, do you think this is a good idea?" Escargon asked.

"Of course it is!" King Dedede replied harshly, making Escargon flinch. "Those smashers don't deserve to have a nice holiday if I can't have one! I'm the king, for crying out loud!"

"OK, whatever you say... But do you really think our trip down to Smashville will be successful?"

"What're ya talking about? Of course it will! I've got my reindeer all set!"

King Dedede's eyes shifted over to the front of the sleigh. Nine Waddle Dees were tied to a rope that was latched onto the sleigh. They all wore small antlers and had black noses. The one on the front of the sleigh, however, had a glowing red nose, and he looked the most annoyed.

"I hate you so much..." Bandana Waddle Dee sighed.

"Now then... Let us go!" King Dedede shouted, swinging his whip, forcing the Waddle Dees to go. However, with the extra weight on the sleigh, it was not easy for them. "Hey! Can't you go faster?"

"Too...heavy..."

"What're they talking about?"

"I think there's too much weight on the sleigh..." Escargon answered.

"Oh, then it looks like we gotta get rid of some weight," King Dedede stated, raising his foot in front of the snail.

"Your Majesty! H-Hold on! Maybe it's because of-" Escargon hadn't had the time to finish, as King Dedede had already booted his face and knocked him into the snow headfirst.

With the extra weight off the sleigh, it started to actually move. Not by a lot, but still, it was better than nothing.

The Waddle Dees moved with all their might down the hill, but with how fast the sleigh was going, it had caught up to them instead. As a result, the Waddle Dees were stuck in front of the sleigh with no control of moving it.

"Hey, quit slacking off!" King Dedede yelled. "You're supposed to be-"

His eyes took notice of a rock not too far ahead. King Dedede gaped, while the Waddle Dees stared with widened eyes. The king tried to move the sleigh out of the way, but with no control over it and the amount of momentum they gained, avoiding it was impossible.

With one big crash, they were all sent flying in the air.

"WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS?!" Bandana Waddle Dee cried.

Eventually everyone had landed on the hill, but the positions had changed. King Dedede was now in front of the sleigh, getting pushed down. The Waddle Dees had landed in a pile on the seat looking dazed.

"Hey! I shouldn't be here! Waddle Dees, you better get back in your positions before I fire you-"

Before King Dedede had more time to complain, he saw many trees coming his way. The sleigh had crashed into several, but he was the one who took the hits overall.

"Ow ow ow ow!" King Dedede cried, now becoming more dazed than that Waddle Dees. "Waddle Dees! Stop this sleigh!"

The Waddle Dees had no time to respond when their eyes widened at a cliff ahead. King Dedede looked up ahead and screamed with widened eyes as well.

The sleigh had gone off the cliff, and King Dedede and the Waddle Dees were left in midair for a moment before finally plummeting. Despite the height of the drop, they hadn't gotten hurt when they finally landed. The Waddle Dees had landed headfirst in the snow, and each of them had popped themselves up.

"Thank goodness we're video game characters, or else it'd be game over for us..." Bandana Waddle Dee sighed. He looked around, but found no sight of King Dedede. "Your Majesty? Where are you?"

"Over here, Rudolph."

Bandana Waddle Dee turned around, and he couldn't help but snicker when he saw a snowman with King Dedede serving as the head and arms. He tried not to laugh, but he couldn't resist. This only got King Dedede angrier.

"You keep laughing, and you'll be the first my hammer hits this night!" threatened King Dedede.

Bandana Waddle Dee stopped laughing and immediately whistled to get the other Waddle Dees to help. After getting King Dedede out of the snowman, he was left to take a few deep breaths before looking at the sleigh stuck in the snow. He then looked behind him and noticed they were right by Smashville. The large tree in the center was the most obvious sign.

"You guys get that sleigh out, while I go take care of business."

"What if you run into trouble, Your Majesty?" Bandana Waddle Dee wondered.

"I won't. I've planned this all out!"

King Dedede waddled over to the closest house and used his Super Dedede Jump to get up. However, to make sure he didn't crash through the roof, he took in some air and began to slowly float down. He found the chimney right next to him and jumped into it.

Unfortunately, he was stopped. The upper part of his body remained sticking out, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't fit through.

"Ugh... I hate it when this happens..." King Dedede groaned. "HEY! Bandana Waddle Dee! GET OVER HERE!"

Bandana Waddle Dee hurried over to the house King Dedede was at and spotted him stuck in the chimney. "What's wrong, Your Majesty?"

"Can you gimme a hand? I'm stuck!"

"How do you expect me to get up there? I can't jump as high as you!"

"What're ya talking about? You can jump infinitely!"

"Oh... Right, I can." Bandana Waddle Dee realized. He jumped in the air and pushed himself even higher with his infinite jump. Sure, it wasn't as high as his normal one, but it helped nonetheless.

Taking out his trusty spear, he aimed it down at King Dedede with the flat side and began to thrust it downward like a plunger. King Dedede winced every time Bandana Waddle Dee hit him, but it was helping him push through the chimney.

After enough tries, King Dedede was finally through the chimney, and he crashed into the fireplace headfirst with a big thud. When he finally stood up, he recovered from his daze and looked at the room. While dark, he could easily tell that the house belonged to Ness. The Christmas tree had a Starman on the top. There was even a Mr. Saturn plushie on the couch too.

However, his attention was mainly toward the presents under the tree. There were some from people like Shulk and Lucina, but some were even from his friends back home, such as the likes of Paula and Poo.

_"That's a lot more than I've gotten so far,"_ King Dedede thought with an angry look. With his hammer out, he raised it above him. _"Good thing I'm here to change that!"_

Wasting no time, he started to bash the presents, flattening them like pancakes. He even put his jet hammer to use to cause some damage to the tree. When it finally fell over, he started to rapidly swing down at it.

"Heh heh heh! This is what you get for being a jerk, Ness!" King Dedede grinned, stomping on the tree afterward. "You and your annoying voice! It reminds me of Kirby for some reason, and you know how much I don't like that puffball!"

As he continued his assault, the sound of footsteps caught him off guard. Turning to the doorway nearby, he saw a tired Ness staring at him.

_"Oh crud oh crud oh crud..."_ King Dedede thought, looking nervous. "Ummmm... Hi?"

Ness looked down at the Christmas tree King Dedede was on and then at him. "Santa Claus... Why are you destroying my Christmas tree?"

If King Dedede had fingers, he would've been biting his nails by now. But luckily, he did have a plan when his hat sprung up.

"Well... I noticed a little something wrong with this tree..." King Dedede explained. "There was a...Smart Bomb in this tree that would've destroyed this entire room had I not stopped it."

"Wouldn't it had activated already?"

"This one...only activates during a specific time! Yeah, it's not like the others! Luckily, I was here to take care of it. And... I promise that I'll come back with another tree!"

"Oh... Well, thanks." Ness smiled. "I guess you really saved my life!"

"Yeah, yeah... Just go back to sleep." King Dedede grumbled.

Feeling relieved, Ness had gone back to his room to resume sleeping. King Dedede, meanwhile, had let out a sigh of relief and made his exit through the chimney. Luckily, he had less of a problem climbing out than entering. And Bandana Waddle Dee happened to be waiting for him when he popped out from the chimney.

"How did it go?" Bandana Waddle Dee asked.

"That dumb psychic had spotted me, but I came up with a story he bought," King Dedede explained. "If he wasn't so tired, he probably would've recognized me and knew I was lying."

"I guess you dodged a bullet there, huh?"

"Yeah. Now we've got...a lot more houses to go to. Great. This is going to take forever. But I'm doing it anyway!"

"Well, I guess I might need to help you with those chimneys then!" Bandana Waddle Dee declared, twirling his spear.

"Yeah yeah... Let's just get to it already." King Dedede groaned.

And here King Dedede was, spending the remainder of his night going from house to house to destroy all the presents and trees that were there. For those he personally did not like, such as the likes of Kirby, Pit, and that annoying dog that had laughed at him for the past couple of days, he vandalized their photos. He even gave a portrait of Kirby glasses, dumb teeth, and a lame mustache.

However, for other houses, he was left confused after getting out of the chimney.

"I thought I already went to Pit's house?" King Dedede gawked. "But he looked like he was wearing his costume from Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

"I think that was Dark Pit..." Bandana Waddle Dee corrected.

"Dark Pit? What can he do?"

"Pretty much everything Pit does."

"Wait, so there's a character that looks just like Pit, and he has the same move set as him?"

"Yup."

"That's lame. And pointless."

"I don't blame you..."

Afterward, King Dedede resumed his job and continued his way through the other fighters. And thankfully, there were no interruptions and any confusion over palette swapped fighters.

Luckily, it hadn't taken him long until he finally went to the center of Smashville where the large tree was.

"This calls in for some reinforcements," King Dedede declared, tossing his hammer aside and taking out a new, metallic one. He also pulled out a mask with four golden spikes protruding from the top and put it on. "It's clobberin' time!"

With all his might, he began to smash the tree up and used the hammer's flamethrower. However, that didn't seem to be enough, so he tossed his hammer on top of Bandana Waddle Dee and took out a battle axe. This was more than enough to chop down the tree to pieces.

"Heh heh heh!" King Dedede cackled as the pieces of the tree began to fall. "I've finally done it! I've destroyed Christmas on a single night!"

"Y-Yes you have..." Bandana Waddle Dee grumbled, tossing the hammer off him. "So, what now?"

"Now we get back to the castle and wait 'till morning!"

"Oh... Then does that mean-"

"Yeah, get back to the sleigh!"

Grumbling, Bandana Waddle Dee made his way back to the sleigh, which was thankfully pulled out a long time ago. King Dedede eventually got on the sleigh, and they finally took off.

Thankfully, the travel was not as hectic as earlier. The only issue was going up the hill with the weight King Dedede had on the sleigh. It didn't help that he kept yelling at the Waddle Dees to go faster.

They had just barely made it to the castle before midnight, and Escargon hadn't moved from his position. Well, not yet anyway...

"Wake up, Escargon!" King Dedede yelled, kicking his assistant awake. "This is no time to be sleeping!"

"Unnnghhh... What is it?" Escargon grumbled, slowly getting up.

"I'm going to sleep soon, so you better be ready to say goodnight to me!"

"Oh... Right..."

Escargon had mumbled in annoyance as he, King Dedede, and the rest of the Waddle Dees went back into the castle. Along the way, Bandana Waddle Dee had whispered something to Escargon, and from the approving look he gave him, he seemed interested.

* * *

**Honestly, I can actually picture Waddle Dees looking like reindeer. It was certainly one of the first ideas I had when making this story. :P**

**Just to be clear, I like Dark Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising. I just think that making him a separate character with the same move set as Pit in Smash Bros. was, well...kind of dumb.**

**Anyway, only one more chapter left! Expect that on Christmas day! :D**


	3. You're Never Alone

**And now for the exciting conclusion to this story! What will the reactions be toward the destruction left by King Dedede? How will he react to it? How- Actually, just see what happens for yourself. :P**

* * *

Chapter 3: You're Never Alone

King Dedede was more than excited when he woke up in the morning. Today was Christmas, and he couldn't wait to see the looks on those smashers' faces when they find out what happened in their houses.

He was all ready for the crying and suffering that he would have to deal with every Christmas. Only this time, it wouldn't be him acting like that this year.

To prepare himself, he ordered his minions to make him some popcorn. Well, he would've, if there were any Waddle Dees around to do the job.

"Ugh... Fine, if they can't do it, then I guess I gotta do it myself!" King Dedede growled, getting a bag and microwaving it. "I always hate doing this kind of stuff..."

After his popcorn was complete, he hurried out to the balcony and got his binoculars ready to witness the aftermath.

"Heh heh heh! I'm so looking forward to this!" the king snickered sinisterly. "The look on their faces will be PRICELESS!"

When he finally got a look at Smashville, his greedy look instantly fell. The tree in the center was up and brighter than ever, and the fighters were outside, enjoying their new presents.

"Lady Palutena! Check out these new rubber sandals I got!" Pit cheered, showing off said sandals. "Now I won't be in for a shock when I go to that Thunder Cloud Temple again!"

"I really appreciate the laurel crown you got me, Pit!" Palutena replied, sounding more cheerful. Her new laurel crown had vines on it.

"It took me a lot of hearts to get that from Viridi! I also got you something, Pittoo!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Dark Pit grumbled.

"Thanks for the hat, Captain Falcon," Ness smiled, having a hat that had Captain Falcon's emblem on it.

"Glad you like it, kid," Captain Falcon smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"And with this new communicator, I think I'm ready for conversations in different solar systems," Fox smirked, looking at the new communicator on his arm. "Thanks for the gift, Falco."

"Well, I needed to do something about that, just in case we ever get separated," Falco explained. "But don't be asking me to help you on the ground. Personally, I prefer the air!"

King Dedede was absolutely appalled. All of that work he had done last night was to make everyone feel the same way he did! But here they were, being happy! And the tree of all things was back up.

"Who did this?!" King Dedede growled, his grip on his binoculars tightening. As his face steamed, he swore he saw a sleigh take off. "No... It couldn't be...!"

Filled with anger, King Dedede threw his binoculars on the ground and began to stomp on them as he usually behaved.

"WHY! CAN'T! THINGS! GO! MY! WAY?!"

"Your Majesty-"

_**BONK!**_

Escargon was left in a daze when King Dedede's hammer met his head. The snail was left with a bump on his head as he fell to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you before not to talk to me while I was having an episode?!" King Dedede yelled. "I... I..."

King Dedede found himself breaking down crying as he sat on the ground. Escargon noticed this sudden behavior, and after rubbing his head, he walked over to his king.

"There there, Your Majesty. Everything's all right." Escargon assured, patting him on the shoulder.

"No it's not!" King Dedede sobbed. "These past few Christmases have been nothing but misery for me! All I wanted was to have a good Christmas, but I guess that didn't go as planned. I guess no one really cares about me..."

"Th-That's not true! There are people who still care about you!"

"What do you know?"

"Actually, I know a lot," Escargon replied. "More than you think, actually. Don't believe me? Come with me to the throne room. There might be something that might interest you!"

King Dedede wiped the tears from his face and followed his assistant out of the balcony and to the throne room. Escargon opened the door, and King Dedede's eyes widened at what he saw.

In his throne room was a large Christmas tree, and all over the room were Waddle Dees holding presents.

"Wh-What's this?" King Dedede gawked.

"Do you like it?" Escargon asked. "The Waddle Dees and I had arranged this last night!"

"What? They were exchanging gifts to each other?"

"They did that earlier. All of those gifts here are to _you_!"

King Dedede blinked with surprise. "What?"

Escargon smiled as he took out a lavender present box with a light green ribbon and handed it to King Dedede. "Merry Christmas, Your Majesty!"

"Thank you..." King Dedede trailed, taking the present box. "But why are you doing this? I mean, I've treated you pretty badly, you know."

"Yeah, it's true that you have," Bandana Waddle Dee admitted, holding a present above himself. "But despite that, you've given us all a home to stay in, and even if we've received so many beatings from Kirby or getting eaten ... We all still remember what you've done for us."

"They speak the truth," Escargon nodded. "I would've been wandering in the middle of nowhere if you hadn't taken me in."

"Just remember... You're not alone...and you never will be."

"Guys... I have no idea what to say..." King Dedede trailed.

"You don't need to say anything!" Bandana Waddle Dee assured. "We just wanted to make you happy for a change."

"Thanks... That was very nice of you guys." King Dedede smiled. "Maybe I'll let you guys have the day off today!"

"That sounds nice," Escargon smiled.

"However, you better not tell Kirby or the others that I was being so soft."

"Understood," Bandana Waddle Dee nodded.

"Good! Then let's celebrate!"

The Waddle Dees all cheered as King Dedede and Escargon entered the throne room and began their celebration.

King Dedede knew that today was going to be the greatest Christmas he would have in a while.

* * *

**Not a long chapter, but I suppose it's a satisfying way to end, especially for King Dedede.**

**Yeah, he might not treat the Waddle Dees that well, but man are they loyal to him. Just look at the ending of Revenge of the King in Kirby Super Star Ultra, for example.**

**Overall, this was a simple story to make, but I did like writing it. If simpleness isn't enough, well, I've got other stories that aren't too simple. :P**


End file.
